


Juno's Confrontation

by demonfire57



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: In which Juno confronts Beetlejuice about the ongoing relationship with Lydia Deetz.





	Juno's Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation (?) of What's in a Name (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075443) and Say It Once, Say It Twice (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060695)  
> Please Comment and Leave Kudos!

When Betelguese suddenly appeared in Juno’s office, he knew there was trouble.

The last time he had been in here was right after the incidents with the Maitlands, and Juno had blown a gasket so large that smoke from her cigarette consumption had, not only filled the main offices below hers, but also the waiting room where others heard her shouting and screaming at him. Thankfully, his head had been shrunk by the witch doctor so he wasn’t too concerned about losing his hearing. But it could be different this time around.

Juno was sitting behind her desk, a cigarette stuck in between her clenched teeth. And she looked pissed.

“Sit down, Beetlejuice,” she growled.

“Aww, look at that,” he grinned, irritating her slightly, “ya CAN actually say the name.”

“Yes, and I would do it to get you out of here and into the exorcism prison, but we have far more important matters to discuss.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Juno pulled a file out and set it on the table before the poltergeist. He flipped it open to reveal a familiar face. Half of the black hair was pulled up into a ponytail while pale features dipped in dark purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner and lipstick stared out at him.

He raised a brow at Juno, “What’s Lyds gotta’ do with this?”

“I know you’ve been seeing each other on and off these past couple of weeks,” Juno began, “and many of the higher ups don’t like it. Ghosts and other creatures don’t belong in the human world, nor should they form affections for the living.”

“I don’t have affections fer her!” Betelgeuse growled, “An’ even so, that’s bullshit an’ ya know it, Juno.”

“Oh? Then why have you continued to make an effort to make yourself presentable?” Juno asked, indicating to the new pale pink dress shirt he had swapped for his usual dirty white one. In fact, he had actually CLEANED his normal black and white pin-striped suit, scrubbed his black boots, and scrubbed some of the moss and dirt from his fingers to reveal the red tips of them from his death.

“The dress shirt was a gift from Lyds,” the poltergeist explained, “I love that she made it ‘erself and it fits nicely. I don’t take gifts if I didn’t like ‘em.”

“Yes, I can understand that. But it’s against a code in the Neitherworld.”

“What code is that?”

“The living cannot marry the dead. Ever.”

Betelguese painted a shocked look on his face, clutching his chest dramatically, “Me? Marry a girl like Lyds? She wouldn’t even give me the satisfaction of that the first time around!”

“Exactly, the FIRST time around,” Juno explained, “She isn’t a child anymore, and one day she might actually think that you’re going to attempt to marry her again, and she’ll go along with it!”

Juno took a deep breath and sighed, “The fact of the matter is that if you both continue down this path, there could be serious consequences that we are not aware of for everyone, and not just you and Lydia. No ghost has ever attempted a relationship with the living.”

“Until now?” Betelguese shook his head, “It’s the twentieth century, Juno. There should be at least some changes to the so-called Neitherworld code.”

“Those rules have been put in place since the dawn of time. It’s highly unlikely that will change now.”

“Well, it should.”

He turned to leave as Juno called out, “Where are you going?”

“Lyds will be done with school soon, I promised I’d take her out fer a bite,” Betelguese grinned at Juno’s shocked expression, “Don’t worry, I got everythin’ under control.”

As he vanished with a snap of his fingers, Juno shook her head. She looked down at the photograph of Lydia before closing the file, thinking, _‘I hope you know what you’re doing, Beetlejuice.’_

***

Lydia had just set her book bag on her bed when there came three knocks from her vanity. She turned, smiling at the poltergeist who was sitting in her mirror.

“Hey, BJ!”

“’Ello, Lyds! Still wanna get that bite?” He opened his mouth to reveal long canines, like vampire fangs.

Lydia laughed at the poltergeist’s antics, “Hopefully not that kind of bite you were referring to. But, if you’re still up for it.”

“Ya know the magic words, babes!”

“Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… BEETLEJUICE!”

A lightening strike and a crash of thunder later, and the ghost was in her room, hovering above her.

“I’ll go an’ get reacquainted,” the ghost grinned before vanishing.

Lydia rushed out of the room as a knock on the door resounded through the house. Her father, Charles Deetz, answered the door, “Um? Can I help you?”

A strange looking girl with dirty blonde hair was at the door. She wore a pale pink t-shirt with a black and white striped skirt and black ankle boots. She grinned, showing off crooked teeth, and offered her hand out to Mr. Deetz, “Hiya, Mr. Deetz! I’m Betty, a friend of Lyds from school.”

Lydia almost died laughing at hearing Betelguese’s crackled voice come from the female at the door. Charles and “Betty” turned to see Lydia as she made her way down the steps.

“Hiya, Lyds!”

“Hey, Betty. You’re early you know?”

“Better early than sorry, if ya know what I mean.”

Charles looked confused, “Lydia, did you make plans and not let us know?”

“Dad, I’m seventeen. I told you all last week that I was going out with my friend this evening. You both seemed okay with it.”

Mr. Deetz nodded, “Okay, just don’t stay out too late.”

“We know,” Lydia pulled Betty through the door as the girl waved at Charles.

“Nice meetin’ ya, Mr. Deetz!”

As soon as they were out of ear shot of her family, Lydia burst into giggles, “BJ! That is amazing!”

“What? The fact that I just tricked yer daddy inta letting ya hang out er the fact I can change forms?”

“Both, I guess. I honestly thought you going to appear as yourself to them.”

“Betty” shrugged her shoulders, “At this point, Lyds, we probably shouldn’t be bringin’ up the past. It’ll be safer fer both of us that way.”

Lydia nodded, recalling what he had meant by it. The first time her family encountered the poltergeist was when Lydia had let him out to save Barbara and Adam from being exorcised. He had, not only terrorized them, he had also taken the liberty of riding the family of her father’s boss, his wife, and Otho all in one swoop.

If they ever found out that “Betty” was Beetlejuice, her parents would only have a bone to pick with her, but BJ could get into serious trouble with the Nietherworld offices.

“Something on yer mind?”

Lydia smiled at the taller next to her, “I could ask the same of you. You’re awfully quiet.”

“Touché, I’ll tell you over a burger.”


End file.
